The present invention relates generally to computer processors, and more specifically, to code fingerprint-based processor malfunction detection.
Computers may have problems now and then. Even the most stable, secure machine is not safe from failing hardware, or disruptions caused by transient external events. The computer malfunctions that result when these disruptions occur may include significant degradations in cache prefetch accuracy and branch prediction accuracy, execution of software paths that are not intended to be followed, and many others.